Temptation
by Makesmestfu
Summary: What leads to temptation… or rather what leads to seduction? In many cases, might be tempted to flirt or pursue someone, but are aware of the level of control they exercise under the situation. Seduction is a powerful state of infatuation, often leading to the subjection of one to another.


_**What leads to temptation… or rather what leads to seduction? In many cases, might be tempted to flirt or pursue someone, but are aware of the level of control they exercise under the situation. Seduction is a powerful state of infatuation, often leading to the subjection of one to another.**_

_**She walked along the empty path, sighing in exhaustion from the difficult day at the hospital. Thunder boomed throughout the sky making her jump slightly, a flash of lighting shot through the sky like a lion attacking its prey. She cursed under her breath as she that she left her umbrella at the hospital. As she continued to walk she stared into the sky watching the clouds roll over the streets of Konaha, the lighting radiating through the sky offering valuable light to the dark path before her. Rain pounded against her skin as she ran underneath a large oak tree, she looked around and noticed she was near Itachi's apartment. She sighed and crossed the street, climbing the steep stairs up to the second floor.**_

_**Shit, what was his apartment number... Was is 202 or 203? **_

_**She took her chances with apartment 202, she sighed and knocked on the door.**_

_**"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked.**_

_**"I'm really sorry to bother you but its pouring and I forgot my umbrel-" He held his hand up to her and shook his head slightly.**_

_**"No worries, I understand, come in" he said moving aside and gesturing her inside the apartment. Once she was inside she followed him into the kitchen.**_

_**""Please sit down, I'll make you some tea" She nodded and sat down looking around and admiring his modern yet spacious apartment.**_

_**"Thank you so much for letting me stay here"**_

_**"No problem" He responded placing the tea in front of her and looking outside. He glanced over to the shaking girl and grabbed a blanket from the living room. He tossed a blanket over to her and she quickly wrapped herself in the blanket.**_

_**She smiled at him and took a sip of tea "Thank you". He smirked at her and took a sip of his tea, he stared outside occasionally looking over to the pink haired girl.**_

_**"You can stay here for the night"**_

_**"No, I don't want to intrude, and besides Sasuke is waiting for me" she exclaimed.**_

_**"Sakura, its fine I wouldn't want you to get the flu… And if you did, Sasuke would hold me responsible. You can call him and tell him you're staying here for the night" she didn't bother to argue with him, she sighed and obeyed. After she called her boyfriend she finished the last of her tea and wrapped herself in the blanket.**_

_**"So how are you and my foolish brother" he asked resting his chin the in the palm of his hand. She looked away from him and out the window; she sighed and looked back at him.**_

_**"Were okay…" she said trailing off.**_

_**"What do you mean by that" He asked, curiosity growing.**_

_**"I mean, he is very busy with work and I'm loaded at the hospital… I just wish we both had some time off to hang out like we use to" she said looking down while tracing the rim of the cup with her index finger. He stared at her; she was truly beautiful, porcelain skin, bright emerald eyes, and long silky pink hair.**_

_**"Some days he doesn't come home and says that he's staying Naruto's house but I know that's a lie" She felt awkward explaining her relationship problems with her lover's brother but she desperately needed to talk to someone, and who knows him better than his own brother.**_

_**"Have you asked him about it?" he questioned.**_

_**"Yes I have but he always claims he's busy with work and that we will talk later but we never do" He could hear the pain and sadness in her voice, he knew his brother and he knew that Sasuke was having an affair.**_

_**"My brother's a fucking idiot, why would he cheat on something as delicate and beautiful as you" She blushed and looked away.**_

_**The hell did he say, keep your cool Sakura… Keep your cool… Holy shit!**_

_**"The problem with my brother is that…He doesn't know how to treat woman, sure he knows how to fuck, but he doesn't know how to love a women" She was speechless; she sat there dumbfounded and couldn't believe what he was saying. Her head was spinning she couldn't believe what he said, she picked up her cup and walked over to the sink. She felt as if she was suffocating, her chest continued to move up and down rapidly. When she set the cup into the sink she felt warm hands wrap around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and placed his head in the crevice of her neck.**_

_**"Let me show you how a woman should be treated" he said whispering in her ear, she forgot what it felt like to be loved, to be touched. She closed her eyes as his hands moved up her shirt, he cupped her breast.**_

_**"Wait" she turned around looking up to him, as much as she wanted to fuck him, she couldn't. Sasuke cheats on her but she knew she would regret it if she had sex with Itachi.**_

_**"I can't do this… as much as I would love to… I would feel horrible" she said staring at his chest, he grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes. He smiled and pressed his lips against her. He ignored everything she said, he only wanted her. She pulled back and took in a quick breath and pressed her lips firmly against his.**_

_**Fuck it, as much as I hate doing this to Sasuke she couldn't control herself, she wanted him, her desire grew quickly, she wanted to be loved again.**_

_**She bit his lower lip, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands moved down to her ass he picked her up and set her on the edge of the sink. He pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the floor. His tongue slid into her mouth, he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Gently he set her on feet, she looked up and hungry eyes met hers. She bit her lower lip and kissed him once more, he pushed her down on the bed, and hovering above her he grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. He tugged off his shirt and threw it on the floor; she wrapped her legs around his waist and smashed her lips against his. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly. He pulled down her shorts along with her panties; he also tugged off his jeans tossing the clothes to the side. He positioned himself and slowly pushed into her womb; she let out a small moan and bit her lip. He began to thrust increasing in speed, pure oxytocin raced through her body. She dug her nails into his shoulder, he began to thrust his member deeper into her core. He increased his speed building her climax, she gripped onto him tighter, her moans grew louder and faster. He slammed into her core, pushing further and deeper than before. Her back arched closer to him, she screamed his name when she had reached full climax. He pulled out and fell over to the side; the room grew silent while they struggled to catch their breath. She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.**_

_***buzz* *buzz* *buzz***_

_**She tossed and turned trying to ignore the annoying buzzing sound but eventually sat up in frustration. She wrapped some blankets around her and picked up her jeans that had been tossed aside.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Sakura, where the fuck are you?! I've called you six times!"He was blatantly furious, and she loved every minute of it.**_

_**"I got… caught up with some things" She said smiling and turning to the elder brother still asleep.**_

_**"Where the fuck are you? Are you coming home?" Itachi sat up and ran his hand through his hair; he looked up at Sakura and smiled. She twisted her finger around a strand of hair and exhaled.**_

_**"I don't think I'll be coming home anytime soon, fuck off Sasuke" She pushed the end button and tossed the phone on the floor; she sat on the bed and smiled at him.**_

_**"I found someone who's worth my time"**_


End file.
